Complejos del pasado
by LizaNny
Summary: Kyle decide que es tiempo de tomarse unas vacaciones a lado de su novio; al lugar al que irán desatará los demonios del pelirrojo. .:CONTINUACIÓN de La Madurez tiene que llegar:.


**Disclaimer: **Fanboy y Chum Chum no me pertenecen, **son propiedad de Eric Robles y Nickelodeon.**

**Te aviso, **esta historia es un FanKyle, si no te gusta, no leas, **no me pondré a pelear contigo solo porque no te gusta lo que escribo. **

**At. Liza Nny**

**Bien **después de este disclaimer, vallamos con mi explicación:

De acuerdo, aquí vamos con la segunda parte de _**'La madurez tiene que llegar'**_; así que si es la primera vez que lees un Fic mío, y es este, por favor pasa a leer el fic que recién te mencioné porque no lo entenderás.

No se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener este fic, pero lo mas probable es que sean cuatro, así que aquí vamos con el primero.

**Advertencias: **

-OoC.

-Universo Alterno (AU)

**Capítulo 1:**

**Complejos**

**-O**ye Fanboy- comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo justo al despertar- ¿Qué tal dormiste?- preguntó tranquilo

-¿Eh?…- se rascó la barriga- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó, aparentemente no había escuchado la pregunta que Kyle le había hecho

-Thobías… son las nueve y no me has respondido lo que te pregunté- dijo molesto

-No me llames así…- bostezó- para ti soy Fanboy… acuérdate- comenzó a dormitar de nuevo

-¡THOBÍAS!- gritó

-¡Sí!- se levantó de la cama apurado- ¡en seguida me voy a la escuela! ¡sé que ya es tarde y lo siento!- comenzó a vestirse inmediatamente

Kyle solo lo miró ir y venir de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar todos sus libros; la noche anterior el chico fan se había quedado a dormir en casa del pelirrojo para completar un trabajo que entregarían ese día, pero ese día la entrada era mucho mas tarde por lo que habían optado por dormir tarde y despertar tarde; ambos habían dormido en la misma cama, Fanboy semi-desnudo como siempre y Kyle con su pijama, sin pasar a otra cosa, solo dormir por el cansancio de los exámenes finales.

-¿Qué no irás a la escuela?- preguntó Fanboy mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro

-Fanboy…- Kyle se sentó en la cama- hoy iremos a las once a dejar el trabajo final… recuerda que hoy es el último día de clases e iniciará tarde, muy tarde mas bien dicho- miró con fastidio al menor

-Oh…- dejó caer la mochila al piso- entonces está bien que me quede otro rato en cama- se recostó nuevamente

-Oye…- dijo molesto al verlo recostado a su lado- mejor levantémonos y preparemos el desayuno- golpeó levemente el hombro de Fanboy- arriba perezoso- se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el armario para sacar ropa limpia

-Kyle…- suspiró el ojiverde

-¿Qué?- preguntó mientras sacaba una camiseta- ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar al no haber obtenido respuesta- ¡responde!- se giró hacia el chico fan, notó que respiraba profundamente- se quedó dormido de nuevo- dijo con fastidio- y no lo culpo, se exigió demasiado en esta temporada de exámenes- sonrió ligeramente- mi Fanboy- rió tontamente

Kyle se quitó el pijama lila que llevaba y se colocó una camiseta roja que le quedaba algo grande, unos jeans negros y sus converse rojos, se peinó como de costumbre y ya estaba listo; una imagen algo desarreglada pero estaba acorde con la temporada.

-Adiós uniformes- cerró la puerta de su armario en dónde estaban dichas prendas- estamos en temporada de descanso y no se me tiene permitido usarlos- se rió y salió de la habitación

Llegó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, unos buenos waffles estaban bien para comenzar un día que amenazaba con ser soleado, fresco y tranquilo; después de aproximadamente media hora éstos estuvieron listos al igual que su café y el jugo que sería para Fanboy; para finalizar el decorado de la mesa colocó una pequeña margarita en el florero que estaba al centro.

-Me enorgullezco de mi mismo- dijo en un tono bastante afeminado

-¿Es que acaso anoche te tocó un momento salvaje?- dijo un pequeño ser que aparecía justo para robarse el café del ojiazul

-¡Oye!- le arrebató la taza de las manos- Si quieres café ahí está la cafetera que tiene mas, éste es mío- le dio un sorbo- además, no, no me tocó 'momento salvaje'- arremedó la voz de su Elfo Escribano- solo estoy feliz porque es el último día de clases y ya no tendré que ver como todos se le acercan a MI- resaltó esa palabra- Fanboy- le dio otro sorbo

-Claro, ya capto el mensaje- el Elfo ya llevaba una taza de café- como sea, te dejo con tu 'Fanboy'- arremedó la voz de Kyle- te veré luego- dijo para desaparecer tras un 'puff…'

-Bah- dijo molesto- ¡Fanboy! ¡El desayuno!- gritó y se giró un poco hacía la cafetera para servirse algo más de café; se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa cuando se lo había servido- ¡Thobías!- gritó de nuevo

-Ya estoy aquí, así que no grites- Fanboy ya estaba muy tranquilo bebiendo un poco de su jugo- muy buen jugo- sonrió

-Gracias- agradeció el pelirrojo- eres rápido para venir a comer eh- se sentó frente al moreno

-La comida es muy importante para mi, en tal caso un desayuno que fue preparado por ti- guiñó el ojo

Kyle solo se sonrojo y rió de manera tonta, comenzó a desayunar, ese momento fue de mucha paz; ambos tranquilos desayunando y mirando como de vez en cuando aparecía el pequeño elfo a servirse más y más café.

-Dime, ¿cómo dormiste Fanboy?- el ojiazul comió un trozo de waffle

-Bueno, muy tranquilo sabiendo que tú estabas ahí para despertarme diciendo mi nombre real, pequeño detective burlón roba archivos ultra secretos- dijo en tono juguetón y sonrió de manera pícara

-No me digas así- infló las mejillas- yo sabía que Eder no era tu nombre real y tenía que encontrar el verdadero, y lo sabes- se rió

-Ya bueno, no quería, ni quiero que nadie sepa mi nombre real, solo tu ¿vale?, así que ahora es un secreto entre los dos- terminó de desayunar

-Claro- sonrió- ¿quieres salir a alguna parte antes de ir a la escuela?- preguntó

-Primero que nada- el moreno se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger la mesa- tenemos que recoger la mesa

-Sí, y luego ¿salimos?- volvió a preguntar

-Iré a ducharme y a ponerme algo de ropa limpia, después de dejar el trabajo vamos a pasear- tomó su mochila que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla

-Vale- se giró hacia el fregadero y comenzó a lavar los trastos

-¿Te molestaste?- preguntó de manera tierna, no obtuvo respuesta- tomaré eso como un sí- se encaminó a Kyle y lo abrazó por la espalda- escucha Kyle, primero la escuela y lo sabes…

-Pensé que yo era primero- dijo sin inmutarse ante la acción del ojiverde

-Lo eres, pero también recuerda que tengo que sacar las materias que fui reprobando al pasar de los bimestres; solo los últimos dos los pasé con nueve- besó su cuello- prometo que después de eso iremos a pasear, ya sea al cine o al parque, a dónde tu elijas- le besó la oreja- vamos, no me gusta que te enfades conmigo…- se quedó en silencio, podía mirar los ojos azules del mayor, ambos ahora se besaban

-De acuerdo, pero a dónde yo diga que iremos- abrazó con fuerza a Fanboy- vamos, ahora ve, arréglate y no vemos en la escuela, yo me llevo el trabajo y mientras pienso a donde ir

-Ok- el ojiverde besó la frente de Kyle- nos vemos allá a las once- dijo para salir de la cocina y de la casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aquí está el trabajo señor Mufflin- Fanboy dejó sobre el escritorio del profesor el fruto de tanto desvelo

-Muchas gracias, me lo esperaba de ustedes dos- respondió el profesor- ahora pueden retirarse- continuo con la revisión de promedios

-Entonces vamos- el ojiverde tomó la mano de Kyle y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la salida

Ambos salieron de la secundaria y caminaron hasta un parque cercano; se sentaron en una banca.

-¿A qué lugar decidiste ir Kyle?- preguntó el moreno mientras miraba los ojos azules del mencionado

-He decidido…- hizo una pausa dramática- que vayamos a Liverpool- dijo emocionado

-¿A Liverpool?…- preguntó con duda- ¿Qué ahí no veden ropa de mujer?

-Esa es la tienda- dijo con fastidio- yo me refiero a donde crecí, de donde yo soy- dijo con emoción- ¿qué dices?

-Está… muy lejos- se rascó la nuca- además, si tengo pasaporte y tengo todos mis papeles, pero no sé si mis padres vayan a querer ir con el abuelo al otro lado de la ciudad- miró hacia un lado- y me obligarán a ir si es que deciden ir

-Prometiste que irías conmigo a donde yo quisiera- se cruzó de brazos

-Pero…- miró que Kyle estaba enfadado, lo que menos quería era hacerlo enojar- ¿y para qué quieres ir? ¿quieres ver a tu familia o algo así?- sonrió nervioso

-No, lo que menos quiero es ver a mi padre- respondió molesto y sin dirigirle la mirada al menor- solo quiero ir a pasar un rato agradable contigo- miró a Fanboy

-Es que…- se quedó en silencio, estaba dudándolo mucho

-Dijiste ser un hombre de palabra, ¿O es que los superhéroes no tienen palabra?

-Vale- sonrió un poco- iré contigo, le diré a mi papá que me dé dinero para ir…

-No, por eso no te preocupes, yo lo pagaré, he juntado bastante del dinero que mi padre me envía, así que no te preocupes por los boletos ni viáticos, todo estará a mi cuenta- sonrió

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo salimos?

-Tengo que revisar los vuelos, pero lo mas probable es que sea éste fin de semana

-De acuerdo, entonces pediré permiso a mi papá para ir- sacó su teléfono celular

-No sabía que tenías uno- dijo con duda el ojiazul

-No me gusta mostrarlo, solo lo uso para emergencias porque realmente es aburrido traer esta clase de aparatos- movió un poco con su dedo la pantalla y se lo llevó a la oreja- ¿me permites hablar con él a solas?- preguntó

-Oh, sí, claro- Kyle se puso en pie y caminó unos cuantos pasos lejos, no alcanzaba a escuchar nada de la conversación que el moreno tenía con su padre

-Kyle- llamó el menor- ven por favor- su tono era de seriedad

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con preocupación al ver la seriedad que tenía el ojiverde; se sentó a su lado

-Verás…- suspiró y se quedó en silencio- quiero decirte que, ellos…- miró a los ojos del mayor, notó su preocupación- si me dejaron- sonrió

-¡Oye!- le palmeó el hombro- me asustas, pensé que no tenías permiso- dijo molesto

-Ya, solo era una pequeña broma- soltó una pequeña risita- vamos a mi casa, papá ya encontró un vuelo para los dos seguramente- se puso en pie y tomó la mano de Kyle

-¿Tan rápido?- también se levantó y comenzó a caminar a lado de Fanboy

-Si, ellos tienen varios contactos, tanto papá como mamá, y entonces creo nos conseguirán un vuelo que salga lo este fin de semana, en primera clase…- suspiró

-Alto, ¿primera clase?, creí que esos lugares se reservan con mas de un mes de anticipación

-No, papá tiene contactos, entonces conseguirá un par de lugares en el primer vuelo del sábado- le dedicó una sonrisa a su novio

-Ya veo- se sonrojó, cada que Fanboy le sonreía de esa manera lo hacía sonrojar

-¿Estás feliz ahora?- el moreno pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda del pelirrojo

-Mucho- giró su rostro para con el chico fan y pasó su brazo por detrás de su cintura

-Eso me hace feliz- besó la frente del joven conjurador, luego bajó despacio y le besó la nariz, para terminar dándole un suave beso en los labios, se separó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- Te amo Kyle- le dijo y lo volvió a besar

-Y yo a ti Fanboy- también lo besó

Ambos siguieron caminando por entre las calles hasta llegar a la casa del menor, aquella casa seguía teniendo la fachada renacentista y de aires calidos; Fanboy subió los escalones y abrió la puerta, dejó pasar a Kyle para entrar él y cerrar la puerta tras sí.

-Estoy en casa- dijo al entrar

-Bienvenido hijo- saludó el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules- y bienvenido a ti también Kyle- extendió su mano

-Muchas gracias señor Franklin- correspondió el saludo tomando la mano del mencionado, se soltó

-¿Conseguiste el vuelo papá?- el menor se encaminó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, a su lado Kyle y frente a ellos el padre de Fanboy

-Si, justo acabo de colgar con la aerolínea, su vuelo sale el sábado a las siete treinta de la mañana, asientos en primera clase y que ambos se sienten juntos como me lo pediste hijo- sonrió

-Muchas gracias entonces- agradeció y tomó la mano del pelirrojo, haciendo que éste se sonrojara

-Ya entiendo- dijo el hombre- me retiro, tu madre está buscando tus papeles en casa de tu abuelo, así que llegará mas tarde- se puso en pie y se acercó al chico fan, le palmeó el hombro- nos vemos luego Thobías, iré al despacho- pasó a enfrente de Kyle y extendió su mano nuevamente- luego nos vemos Kyle- sonrió

-Muchas gracias señor- tomó la mano de aquel hombre, miró como le guiñaba el ojo; tan solo le soltó con algo de temor

Lo miraron irse hacia el final del corredor y entrar a otra habitación.

-¿Viste?- Kyle se asomó a que no regresará el padre de su novio- me guiñó el ojo- dijo sorprendido

-Es un tic nervioso, así que no te preocupes- tomó las mano del ojiazul nuevamente y con la otra le acarició la mejilla- le caes muy bien a papá

-Si, bueno, no sé porque les caigo tan bien- sonrió nervioso

-Por tu actitud y notable tranquilidad ante ellos, normalmente las personas se sentirían intimidadas ante la presencia de papá o mamá, pero tú no- recargó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró- ¿le llamaste señor Franklin, verdad?

-Si- acarició la nuca de Fanboy

-Qué raro que no te haya dicho que le dijeras papá- dijo burlón

-Eso es cierto- se rió un poco- ¿porqué tus papeles están en casa de tu abuelo?

-Eso…- pensó un poco- no lo sé, pero mis papás no guardan sus papeles aquí supongo porque temen que alguien nos robe; y si llega a pasar, se robarían todo menos nuestras identidades

-Estoy en casa- se escuchó una voz femenina después de abrirse la puerta- cariño, ¿estás en casa?

-Estamos en la sala- el ojiverde elevó la voz un poco

-Vaya, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?- entró a la sala aquella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, de gran parecido con Fanboy

-Bien mamá, no hay ninguna novedad, solo que entregamos el trabajo- recibió un beso por parte de la mujer en su mejilla

-¿Y tú que tal estás Kyle?- saludó igual al mencionado

-Bien madame Simon- sonrió

-Que bien que estés bien Kyle- sonrió la morena- y te dejaré estos papeles en tu habitación Thobías, no quiero que los pierdas, ¿te quedó claro?- sentenció la mujer

-Más claro ni el agua mamá- respondió tranquilo y pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Kyle

-Bien, les dejo solos, ¿te quedarás a comer pequeño Kyle?- preguntó muy amable la mujer

-Kyle no puede mamá- respondió tajante el menor- tiene cosas que hacer

-Es una lastima…- suspiró- como sea, nos vemos- la rubia se dirigió a la cocina

Kyle la observó irse.

-¿Porqué respondiste por mi?, yo si quería quedarme a comer- preguntó molesto

-Porque, a pesar de que sean mis padres, y te quieran y acepten; no me gusta que se estén metiendo tanto ni contigo, ni conmigo, les pongo un límite- con su dedo índice dibujó una pequeña línea sobre el sofá- porque probablemente si te quedabas a cenar, iban a terminar diciendo cosas malas de ti después de que te fueras- suspiró- así era con Chum Chum

-¿Eso hacían?- preguntó algo afligido

-Si- dio otro suspiro- por eso me fui de aquí, preferí quedarme con el Chum Chum que conocía- giró su rostro para con el pelirrojo- a seguir escuchando lo que ellos decían- sonrió un poco

-Eso yo no lo imaginaba, siempre imaginé a tus padres como buenas personas- besó la frente del chico fan

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de ellos, no son tan de fiar como piensas; prefiero obtener consejos de otras personas que de ellos, porque probablemente indaguen mas a fondo en mis problemas y no quisiera eso- dijo triste

Kyle lo miró, de nuevo se había puesto triste, no le gustaba verlo así, le recordaba a aquellos días en los que él había estado de esa manera, justo de recién que se había ido su mejor amigo; de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-No te pongas triste- sollozó- no quiero verte así- acarició la mejilla de su novio- no lo soporto, no soporto verte así- se abrazó a él con fuerza

Fanboy tan solo se sorprendió ante la acción, verlo llorar tan de pronto y por su culpa no le gustaba; a su mente vinieron las imágenes de cuando lo hizo llorar demasiado al cambiar de manera repentina, aun se sentía culpable por eso.

-Ya, tranquilo, lo lamento- correspondió con fuerza- si sigues llorando yo también lloraré, y si lloro voy a ensuciar tu bonita camiseta roja que sé que es nueva- sonrió un poco, le encantaba que el ojiazul se preocupara tanto por él

-¿Cómo sabes que es nueva?- preguntó aun sin separarse de Fanboy

-Porque aun tiene la etiqueta- se rió un poco y arrancó el pequeño trozo de cartón delgado- mira- separó a Kyle de él y se lo mostró

-Con razón me miraban todos- se rió

-Así me gusta- con su mano enguantada limpió las mejillas del británico- te ves mal llorando, me gusta mas cuando sonríes y muestras tus frenillos- lo besó

-No me digas así- de inmediato se puso en pie y caminó hacia la salida

-¿Eh?- Fanboy también se puso en pie y lo siguió- ¿a que te refieres?, ¿porqué te comportas así tan de repente?

-¡No me gusta que nadie me diga que tengo frenillos, o el cabello rojo o pecas!, ¡suficiente tengo con saberlo yo!- salió de la casa y azotó la puerta tras sí; caminó rápido hasta llegar a su casa donde se encerró

-¿Aun te creas complejos con eso?- preguntó el Elfo Escribano que se paseaba por la habitación del pelirrojo

-¿Cómo no creármelos?…- se abrazó a si mismo- después de escuchar eso una y otra vez…

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo; quiero dedicarlo a todas aquellas personitas que leyeron La madurez tiene que llegar; un abrazo muy fuerte a ustedes! ^^

¿Porqué creen que Kyle tenga esa inseguridad/complejo a pesar de ser tan lindo? ,U.u

Además, esperen no dentro de muy poco el capi 2 porque aun me falta hacer el capi 3 de Síndrome de Estocolmo y la segunda parte de Tregua de Navidad.

Pd. Hubo mucha cursilería aquí xD  
Pd. de la Pd.: El apellido del señor padre de Fanboy es el apellido mas común en Estados Unidos, y el de la señora madre de Fanboy el mas común en Francia... oh si, madre francesa babys, de alguna parte tenía que sacar el encanto XD, y les digo, cada cosa que aparezca en este fic, como direcciones y demás son producto de una ardua investigación ;p

En fin, si no llego a subir conti antes de navidad o año nuevo:

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO DE PARTE DE LIZA NNY!**

_**Liza Nny**_

_**18.12.12 **_

_**(**__3 días para que se acabe el mundo ~o.o~__**)**_

_**12:38 am**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
